Joy Joestar (RR)
Joy Joestar (ジョイ・ジョースター "Joi Jōsutā") is the main protagonist of Ruby Righteous, and the fourth JoJo in the Ruby Righteous universe. Appearance Joy Joestar is a short, somewhat muscular girl. She has somewhat feminine facial features, although she has a strong jawline. She has short, red hair, with a purple and yellow headband to keep some of it together. She wears a denim, sleeveless jacket over a white t-shirt. Her jacket is accompanied by denim short-shorts. She wears red Vans, which are pretty awful. She has a tattoo on her left hand, which bears the logo of the part, and the logo of her self-proclaimed group of thugs. (It's just her and Jenny.) Personality Joy is a rash, hot-headed, and impulsive person who acts on her own whims and will often put herself in dangerous situations. Her criminal exploits are proof of this, as she often will get into deep shit, with no way out of it except digging her hole even further. Despite this, she is quite fond of her friends (despite how few she may have). She will unquestioningly go along with them, even if what they're doing is a very bad idea. She is also very willing to protect those she cares about, often risking her own safety for their sake. These positive things cannot be said about her interactions with others. While she can be nice to those who are initially nice to her, she is often very judgmental, basing her evaluation of a person solely off of their first introduction. This influenced her view of most of the people who meets during her journey, Abilities Stand Joy Joestar's stand, Ruby River Rock, is a bound stand who is bound to the users blood. When it exits, it can manifest itself as any object that is equal in size to the amount of blood that is outside of the user. When humanoid, it can unravel their arms and legs into strands, similar to a double helix. The stand possesses strength. range and developmental potential on par with Star Platinum during Stardust Crusaders, but falls behind in the speed and precision stats. It has an effective range of 2 metres, but it can (technically) go further than this. As it gets farther from its user, it will begin to fall apart, until it turns into an unusable blob at 3 metres. Its main power is that of blood manipulation, being able to manipulate its users blood, and even allowing it to remove it from the users body. This ability is only capable of removing around 2 litres from the users body, as any more than this will cause the user to black out and (possibly) die. Personal Acrobatics: Joy is very light and small, which allows her to jump, run, and generally move in ways that most people cannot. Cunning: While not appearing overly intelligent, Joy is very capable of outmanoeuvring and outsmarting most enemies she faces. She is a very quick thinker, and can often act before her opponent does. While this often backfires, her talent at coming up with new solutions will often counterbalance the negatives caused by her rash decisions. Willpower: Joy is a very headstrong person, who will almost always follow through with her decisions. While this can hinder her, it more often than not can allow her to triumph over her struggles using her pure force of will. Category:Bound Stand Users Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:JoJo Category:Joestar Family Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Ruby Righteousness Category:Stand User Category:Stand Users Category:Ruby Righteous